Forbidden Forest: 'A Deep Dark Time'
by Maladict
Summary: Ellen was an exchange student from Durmstrang Institute; she had deep red hair and stark green eyes, and her eyes smiled as she stood beaming at the front of the class. An 'own character' story.


Your contest is the following:-

**You must write a short story with a minimum of 250 words and a maximum of 1000 words. It must be about a trip ionto the Forbidden Forest and must include a Unicorn and a Runespoor.**

**A/N: This is my contest entry for the above contest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters. **

**A deep dark time.**

Ellen was an exchange student from Durmstrang Institute; she had deep red hair and stark green eyes, and her eyes smiled as she stood beaming at the front of the class "I am very happy to be part of the new exchange programme between Durmstrang and Hogwarts. I am looking forward to learning everything there is to being a student at hogwarts, and I hope that I will make some lasting friendships from my time here at Hogwarts", she looked a little nervous, her hands were shaking but her eyes showed an excitement that intensified with every word she uttered to the class watching her every move with rapt attention.

"She sounds interesting doesn't she?" Ryan murmured under his breathe to Kelly.

"Yeah" whispered Kelly "she must be so nervous though, imagine moving to a foreign country for a year"

Kelly had short blonde wavy hair, and always wore a childish grin across her face; she looked much younger than Ryan and their classmates.

As Ellen finished talking, Professor Feirsthurst stood up "Durmstrang is a school with an international reputation and Hogwarts is honoured to receive a student from such an institution, everyone is to ensure that Ellen feel welcome here at Hogwarts. Now would anyone like to volunteer to show Ellen around the school grounds?" Hands shot up across the classroom; everyone seemed anxious to be chosen. "Kelly and… Natasha" the professor's hand had wavered around the room before he turned to Ryan "and we need a boy.. Ryan, you may go with them" The girls had already made it to the front of the classroom and were shaking hands with the girl who was positively shivering with apprehension.

"We'll start out side, while it is still sunny" Natasha started and grabbing the hand of Ellen headed for the Entance Hall. Ryan and Kelly followed closely behind as Natasha quickly began to point out various aspects to Kelly "There's the Great Hall in there, that is where we eat, and in there is the way down to the hufflepuff common room… that's one of the houses of Hogwarts there are four… hufflepuffs are particularly good finders" she added seeing the look of confusion on the girls face.

Ellen's eyes lit up as she saw the quidditch pitch "I love quidditch, can we play?" she pleaded

Natasha frowned, her forehead crinkled in worry "We don't have a-"

"'Course we can" Kelly interrrupted and smiling to Ellen "want to borrow my spare broom?"

They started to play, a slight breeze making it perfect conditions; Ellen was an exceptional player and was soon searching for the snitch. A glint of gold flashed by Ryan and he set off after it, with Ellen hot on his tail, it was well outside of the bounds of the pitch, but that wasn't going to stop him from beating her to it, the snitch shot over the top of the forest and Ryan hesitated, Ellen plunged on ahead "Ellen" he tried to shout to her, but she had darted in amoung the trees as the snitch avoided her grasp once again… Ryan glanced back then flew after her.

"Ellen?" Ryan called out again, a little panic surfacing as he searched in vain, he saw something silver flash by and flew towards it, only to see a young unicorn fall to the floor, Ryan gasped in horror, something had struck the animal and it was struggling to get to it's feet again, Ryan quickly descended to the forest floor his heart pounding "What could have done such a thing" he thought out loud to himself the markings resembled those of a runespoor, but these beasts were exceedingly rare and native to africa.

A scream had brought Ryan to his senses; Ryan had never felt so stupid, how could he have completely forgotten about Ellen, she could be anywhere.


End file.
